food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Bibimbap
Main= |rarity = UR |class = Support |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = |pairs2 = |paired1 = |paired2 = |fa1 = Sakura Spirit |fa2 = Inugami |recipe = Spinach Noodles |food type = Staple Food |birthplace = Korea |birth year = Unknown |cn name = 石锅拌饭 |personality = Demure |height = 166cm |likes1 = |likes2 = |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = |cvjp = Tachibana Rika |cvcn = Se Gamao (涩尕猫) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = yes |get CN = yes |get TW = yes |get JP = yes |get KR = yes |quote = If there's anything you need me to take care of, just say the word. |bio = A gentle lady who likes listening to others talk. She's sensitive to others' feelings, hardworking, and thrifty. She enjoys studying the Five Elements and is always peppering her speech with imaginative turns of phrase |food introduction = Bibimbap ingredients include many different vegetables, and it's compatible with meats and seafood. It's not only delicious, but also wonderfully colorful. It is like a master class on the Theory of the Five Elements in food form. |power = 2486 |atk = 81 |def = 30 |hp = 546 |crit = 1865 |critdmg = 1856 |atkspd = 1223 |acquire = * Summoning * Shard Fusion |events = * Flavor Frenzy *Golden Pig Arch |normaltitle = Five Sacrifice Array |normal = Bibimbap raises a hand, raising the damage dealt of all allied units by 5%, lasting 2 seconds, and dispels any debuff states from all allies. |energytitle = Five Elements Realm |energy = Bibimbap summons a spell that restores 230 HP for all allies while also making them restore 50 HP upon each of their next 3 basic attacks. |name = |contract = Pardon me, Master, but if you don't mind, why don't you let me look after your daily affairs from now on. |login = Welcome back. I've heated up some water. Would Master like to have a bath and get freshened up first? |arena = I don't quite like this frigidly cold place... |skill = I have no intention of harming anyone... |ascend = I sense... a flowing, flickering power. |fatigue = I'm a little tired. Could you let me rest awhile? |recovering = Just a little longer and I'll be fine. Just a moment. |attack = I will help you do what you want to do. |ko = Generation and destruction... there must be a balance... |notice = The food is ready. If you're busy, I'll just cover it for now? I can heat it up again later. |idle1 = Now it's time to start preparing the food of Master and the other children. |idle2 = Taking a little rest wouldn't be too bad. Although, it seems the room still needs sweeping. I'll go clean it in a minute. |idle3 = Hmm... expenditures... income... the restaurant's expenses need minding. When the Master returns, I'll call attention to it. |interaction1 = Ah! That tickles... Master, if you're going to play around, please wait a little, will you? |interaction2 = What would you like to eat today, Master? If you can name a specific dish, it should be easy to make. |interaction3 = If you're not busy, let's study the Five Elements together. They are full of mystery. |pledge = Oh, so sudden... although, yes. If it's you then, yes. I would also like to do more with Master Attendant. Going forward, I will accompany you under a new identity. |intimacy1 = Master Attendant, we are of the Five Elements, but actually more like Yin and Yang. Interdependence, commonality, opposition, and... nourishment. |intimacy2 = In a bad mood? I'm here for you... Come, have a hug. Let me hug you, and you'll feel all better. |intimacy3 = Huh? A kiss? It's not out of the question, but it seems kind of sudden, no? Oh alright, you're just too much. Here~ |victory = Stay faithful to the end, and you can't lose. |defeat = Gossiping and meddling are not good for the soul. |feeding = Ah! Thank you, Master. You're so thoughtful. }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}}